


Точка зрения

by Drakonyashka, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, POV, magical moment, sympatie, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: Доктор Спенсер Рид и Лерой Джетро Гиббс каждое утро приходят в одно и то же кафе.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Точка зрения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The angle of view](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870941) by [jajafilm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm). 



_Я годами ходил в это кафе, и прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как впервые заметил этого юношу. Высокого, худого, одетого в рубашку с галстуком, свитер и бледно-коричневые свободные брюки. У него были резкие черты лица, выраженный нос и запавшие глаза, которые добавляли мрачности его довольно смешной фигуре. Парень не был морпехом, он был слишком молод, слишком сбит с толку и, похоже, имел низкую самооценку. Несмотря на это, он носил пистолет, приходил в «Кафе Морпехов» и у него был особый взгляд. Взгляд, который раньше я видел в отражении в зеркале._

_Я видел этого парня почти каждый день, за исключением нескольких недель, когда его, как я предположил, не было в стране или, как минимум, в городе. Со временем он стал выглядеть хуже, все более рассеянным и потерянным, а его взгляд потемнел и помрачнел. Тени вокруг его глаз больше не были просто тенями, могу поспорить, они превратились в мешки — от недостатка сна и психологического стресса. Я был более чем уверен, что он, как и я, работает федеральным агентом, но не у нас, а, может быть, в АНБ, ЦРУ или ФБР. Тем не менее, я действительно его не знал и ненавидел другие агентства. Я купил ему кофе и присел к нему за столик. Не знаю, почему я это сделал: возможно, сегодня он выглядел еще более растерянным, или, может быть, во мне проснулся отцовский инстинкт, кто знает._

_Сегодня парень сидел один, грустно уставившись в окно, и испуганно вздрогнул, когда я подошел и поставил перед ним кружку. Он смущенно, испуганно и застенчиво, посмотрел на меня. Посмотрел на кружку, перевел взгляд на меня, затем обратно на кружку с горячим напитком. Открыл рот, но в итоге закрыл его, ничего не сказав, как рыба, выброшенная из воды. Возможно, раздумывал, хотел ли я отравить его, но все же пришел к выводу, что нет, ведь, в конце концов, принял мой скромный презент._

_— Я решил, что лучше будет подождать, пока очередь рассосется, а потом купить себе стаканчик, но… Спасибо, — протараторил он._

_— Всегда пожалуйста, — я улыбнулся._

_Повисла тишина. Мы просто сидели, пили кофе и смотрели через окно на повседневную суету города. Закончив со своим напитком, я встал, еще раз улыбнулся парню, пожелал ему удачи и ушел._

_С тех пор утренний кофе я всегда пил с ним._

Я сидел в своей любимой кофейне и ждал, пока очередь у бара исчезнет, чтобы купить утренний кофе. Я расположился там же, где и обычно. Светило солнце. Я смотрел на людей на улице, тут и там спешащих в школу, на работу, по повседневным делам. Именно это я делал каждое утро. Обычно эта картина успокаивала, это внушало уверенность, что есть что-то постоянное, что будет здесь всегда. Но не сегодня. Сегодня это не умиротворяло, наоборот — я был зол на весь мир.

Черт, я был похищен, играл в русскую рулетку с незнакомцем, был заражен сибирской язвой, не единожды убивал, чтобы выжить, но самое плохое время пришло, когда я потерял её.

Я был полностью погружен в себя. И с трудом воспринимал окружающую действительность, поэтому был поражен, когда передо мной появилась кружка кофе. Я инстинктивно вздрогнул, а потом на человека, принесшего ее. Моя реакция, видимо, его позабавила, потому что он мельком улыбнулся. Редкая улыбка, насколько я мог судить по его профилю.

Это был седовласый мужчина в возрасте, он мог быть значительно старше Хотча. Мне кажется, он был одним из тех, кто начинает седеть еще в колледже. Кроме возраста, у них с Хотчем была схожая улыбка — такая же нечитаемая. Он выглядел как солдат. Его глаза были не такими темными как у Хотча, а голубыми, словно океан. Он не носил костюм и одевался намного более неформально, чем мой босс, — джинсы, рубашка и пиджак. Положение тела казалось сначала расслабленным, но если присмотреться внимательней, можно было распознать внутреннее напряжение. На боку у него находилась кобура с револьвером. Если бы я однажды встретил его на улице, то подумал бы, что он охранник, солдат или полицейский. Но учитывая место, где я находился, и тот факт, что я видел его каждое утро... Предполагаю, что он был бывшим морским пехотинцем, теперь работающим в Морской полиции. Он всегда появлялся в одно и тоже время, брал два кофе: один себе и один кому-то еще — возможно, жене, любовнице, коллеге… Всегда брал и уходил, но не сегодня. Сегодня он взял три и подсел ко мне.

Я непонимающе посмотрел на кофе, на него, снова на кофе. Что это значит? В смысле, не каждый же день незнакомцы покупают вам кофе? По крайней мере, не мне. В голове мелькнула мысль, что, может, он хочет меня отравить? Абсолютно нелепая идея. Никто не пытается отравить таким явным способом, да и по профилю он не походил ни на хладнокровного убийцу, ни даже на отравителя. Нет, нет, это не было плохо, наоборот. Можно сказать, дружеский жест. Это было мило, но, возможно, я стал бы счастливее, если бы это не происходило впервые; ведь в таком случае я хотя бы знал, что делать. Сейчас же я просто покраснел. Надеюсь, это было не так заметно. Я стал бормотать что-то невнятное.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — сказал он и снова улыбнулся.

Повисло долгое молчание, но это не имело значения. Мы пили кофе, и я думал о жизненных моментах как этот, о человеческой поддержке. Он зажёг факел в мире тьмы или, другими словами, восстановил мою веру в человечество. О чем он думал? Я не знаю. Он допил кофе, пожелал мне удачи и ушел.

Я думал, это была случайность, и завтра все будет так же как обычно, но нет. Ничего не закончилось. А потом было дело с погибшим морпехом, и все действительно оказались удивлены, что я знаком с шефом лучшей команды Морской полиции. Я знал, что они будут смеяться еще до того, как ответил откуда, потому что… Ведь кто бы не смеялся?

— Ну мы… Мы пьем вместе кофе каждое утро.


End file.
